


Easier

by jenlouniverse



Series: CALM's stories [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Everybody's watching, Lyrics in italic, Night, Party, Short song so shortest work, Song Fiction, Yelling, calm, easier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenlouniverse/pseuds/jenlouniverse
Summary: Fourth song of CALM: EasierLove but at what cost ?
Series: CALM's stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705273





	Easier

The room was crowded, full of sweated bodies but silent. She was yelling at him in front of all of their friends, in the middle of the biggest room of the house. He always thought he would be ashamed to be in this kind of situation. Actually, he had been, in the past, but by now? He got used to it. It’s almost funny how they were always fighting as if they _need it like the air they breathe_. This time was just like any other: it was his fault. And everybody was looking at them. Because nothing, not a single soul, could stop them from disagreeing. Whether they were alone or like right now, surrounded by people who were watching them, they almost couldn’t help it. And he couldn't help but love her anyway. She hasn't been in his life for very long but she did more than most of the people he had ever met in his life. It's just that sometimes, it felt like he _loved her so much that he hated her. But she was so damn beautiful_ every day and in every way, _it was so hard to blame her._

The music had suddenly died and by now, everybody was looking at the scene. Their friends were used to it too. They even wondered how the couple could still be together after all this time with the fights.

The boy often wondered: would it be _easier to stay?_ But then think: would it be _easier to go?_ He’s never had the answer yet. Staying is driving him crazy, there isn’t a single day going by where they don’t fight or yell at each other at some point. But on the other hand, going would be too hard. Probably for the both of them. They pull each other up despite the yells, and even though they don’t agree on everything, they can’t forget the way they met, the way they had liked and appreciated each other at first sight. Neither of them would be where they are today without the other. ‘Actually, _I don't wanna know._ ’ he always ended up thinking. No matter what happens he just couldn’t let her go but--

“ _ But I know that I'm never, ever gonna change and you know that you're always gonna stay the same. _ ”

When he looked at her he understood he had just said this out loud. He didn’t move from the sofa he was sitting in while she was staring at him, mouth open, wondering what to say next. He wasn’t feeling bad about this. It was the truth. No matter what she would tell him, he just knew he’d never be able to change.

The music started back again all of a sudden and the boy stood up to face his girl.

“ _ And you know you don't want it any other way _ ,” he adds as she keeps on staring at him.

They couldn't care less about the others anymore, their fights were known to all their friends by now. They all told them they should break up, that it wasn’t good for any of them to be living with shouts and tears everyday. What they didn’t know is all the fun they have when they don’t scream, all the moments enjoying the mere presence of the other on a rainy day, the laughs, the walks while holding hands. There were also all the things they have been able to achieve thanks to each other’s support. It was obvious, they were in love.  _ The hardest part of all is that  _ they’re _ only built to fall _ . She looks down.

“ _Is it easier to stay? Is it easier to go?_ ” She thinks out loud, in a whisper as he comes closer to her.

 **“** Truth is, honey, _I don't wanna know_ ,” he answers while cupping her face. “I can’t see my life without you. You helped me so much. And I know it’s not easy everyday and, like I said, _I know that I'm never, ever gonna change and you know that you're always gonna stay the same_ , right?” She nod.

“What do we do then?” She meets his blue eyes.

“Yes, I know.” He says and hugs her anyway. “ _Is it easier to stay, is it easier to go,_ you ask?” he whispers in her ear while caressing her hair. ‘ _I don't wanna know, I love you so much that I hate you_ ,’ he almost wants to say. “Well you know what?” He asks while taking her hand to lead her outside and leave the party. “ _Right now, it's so hard to blame you_

_ 'Cause you're so damn beautiful _ ”.

A giggle comes out of her mouth as they leave the house to step in the night, and just for this little giggle he knew it would be too hard to leave her. He needed this giggle, he needed to hold her hand, he needed  _ her _ .

It was dark outside but the fight was long gone as they listened to the city sounds surrounding them as if they were the only one in this world, as if they were the only one who could support each other, as if they were the only one to truly understand one another.


End file.
